Forgiveness
by Infected Bliss
Summary: DxC friendship. Gwen gets hurt will Courtney help Duncan through it? Obsessive DXC fans: respect. Couples: DuncanXGwen, slight HeatherXAlejandro,NoahXIzzy, possible TrentXCourtney
1. The Discovery

strictly dxc friendship if you hav no respect for me at all for doing something not entirely anti-dxc go away or I will report you! Enjoy

* * *

...Courtney...

I sat sulking at Playa de Losers. We'd all gotten rescued in Hawaii after the big volcano insident and Total Drama World Tour had officially wrapped up. This had to have been the worst season ever for me! I'd lost the million AGAIN, played like a puppet curtesy of Alejandro who in the end chose Heather, and worst of all Gwen had stolen my boyfriend from me, just as I feared that gothic freak would.

I can't believe I had ever trusted that little liar! As for Duncan I am almost glad at this point that I am rid of him. I'll bet deep down he doesn't even care about her. She's probably just another "notch on his headboard" or something along those lines. They probably won't last another few months. Then I will have the last laugh. I grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it on, some gushy love movie was on. It nearly made me sick.

"Anything good on?" I tensed up hearing his voice. I turned around to face none other than Duncan ( jerkface).

"No, now don't you have anything better to do than bug me? Go make out with the goth freak." He snatched the remote out of my hands and held it over my head. "Hey!" I yelled trying to snatch it back.

"This is for insulting my girlfriend!" He said teasingly holding the remote over his head. Oh, so he wanted to play this game huh? Bring it. I lunged for the remote sending us both to the floor.

"I've already beaten you in a fight before so just give up!" I said trying to be threatening.

"Hey, that kid called me 'mama' and threw me off! I could've taken you!"

"Suuuuuree." I said. I grabbed the remote changing the channel in the process. Duncan changed it again trying to pull the remote out of my hands. We continued doing this multile times until a newscast came on the remote slipping from my grasp as I heard what the news anchor was saying.

"Ha! I win!" Ducnan said holding the remote in his hand.

"Duncan shut up and look!" I shouted pointing at the TV.

"Another teen victim was killed last night by the unknown serial killer who so far has claimed seven teen victims and has one still recovering in the hospital in intensive care. He has harmed all of these kids in the short time period of two months and is still reportedly around Muscoka, Ontario. This man is very dangerous and brutal to his victims. Police have no clue as to what he looks like, but teens keep a lookout and contact attorities immediately if you see anything suspicious."

"Wait Duncan, WE are in Muscoka!" His eyes widened.

"Courtney, have you seen Gwen?" I thought for a bit.

"Umm.. I think I hear her say she was going for a walk."

"When was that?" I looked at my watch and my eyes grew wide.

"Over an hour ago!"

"Did she ever comeback!" He sounded nervous.

"N-No!" Realizing what he meant.

"Oh god...I'm going to go look for her." He said running out the door.

"Duncan, wait for me! You could get hurt!" I shouted following him out. I didn't like Duncan or Gwen but I didn't want them to die, I do have SOME sympathy!

...Gwen...

I felt the blood spreading around my body. The killer ran off thinking I was as good as dead, and sadly he was probably right. I felt light-headed from the blood draining. The cut on my cheek from where he'd knocked me to the ground made itself known, throbbing in pain. This was the most painful expierience I'd ever been in. This was about as worse as any horror movie death I'd ever seen. My attacker had gave me no mercy at all, just total brutality.

I was too weak and in too much pain to move. I'd tried crawling back towards the resort but it took way too much of my energy to move more than a few feet. I started to cry thinking of all the people I'd be leaving behind. My mom, my little brother, my freinds back home and on Total Drama, most of all I thought of Duncan. God he'd heartbroken when he found me. I desperately wished he was here. I whispered 'I love you' imagining he was there. I closed my eyes and waited to die.

...Courtney...

"Gwen!" Duncan called out, the desperation growing in his voice. I was starting to feel bad for him, I mean who know what happened to Gwen.

"Hey why don't we split up, you go left and I go right?" He nodded and took off towards the woods, I started towards the lake. I noticed the river to the side and followed it.

"Gwen!" I called out. I sighed staring at the ground when something in the river made me turn my head. In little streams I noticed a pink tint to the water, almost red. Leaning down to examin it, my CIT training paid off, it was...blood. But who's blood? I shuddered following the blood as it got darker and heavier flowing up the river. Finally I reached the source of it nearly screaming as I came upon the body of Gwen...

This was so much worse than I had imagined it could be. Her body was bruised, bloody, and horribly mangled. Many different wounds covered her body that I lost count. Her skin was deathly pale. To my amazement her chest rose, she was still alive!

"G-Gwen!" Her eyes weakly fluttered open and she turned her head to face me, I saw her wince from the pain.

"Cour-Courtney...?" Her voice no more than a whisper.

"Don't worry I'm gonna get help." I ran from her in search of Duncan.

"DUNCAN!" I screamed as loud as I could running to where he'd went. In mere moments he running towards me.

"What is it?"

"I found Gwen, she's hurt really bad! Come on!" He followed me up the river until we reached Gwen. He stood in complete horror. He had tears rolling down his face crying. I was completely shocked, Duncan never cried, for real at least.

"No! Gwen!" He moaned crying even harder. I promptly smacked him across the face.

"Snap out of it! Look she' still breathing, she's alive for now at least. No help get her to the resort!" He nodded carefully picking up Gwen's fragile body and we ran towards the resort. While I got out my PDA and called 911.

Duncan was still crying as we came up to the resort, holding on to Gwen cradling her in his arms. I will never forget the looks of pure horror of my fellow castmates as we passed. I could hear the ambulence in the distance, thank god. Duncan sat crying as if the rest of us weren't there, he didnt notice Gwen's eyes fluttering open.

"Duncan?" He looked up.

"Gwen!" He gasped.

"I-I love you.." She whispered, a single tear rolled down my cheek.

"Don't you do that, don't you dare say your goodbyes! You're going to live, understand?" She gave him a brief smile and a nod. The ambulence pulled up as she raised her hand to his cheek.

"I still love you though." She said barely being able to pull him down, kissing him. Seeing them was making me realize how much he actually did love her.

"I love you too Gwen." She smiled as her eyes closed and her hand fell to the ground. I gasped as she sunk into unconciousness.

* * *

LE GASP REVIEW DXC FANS BE NICE


	2. Caught on Tape

**Ladies and gents I present CHAPTER 2! Read&Review**

* * *

**...Duncan...**

Gwen smiled at me before she shut her eyes, her hand falling limply to the ground. Her breathing quiet and ragged.

"Gwen...no, Gwen wake up!" I tried shaking her lightly before I felt a hard slap to the back of the head. Courtney.

"Let her rest idiot! My CIT first aid corse taught me that people in Gwen's sort of condition need to preserve their energy!"

"She's right you know." I turned around to see one of the medics standing beside me with a stretcher set up by him. I carefully picked up Gwen, her skin was cool to the touch, and placed her on the stretcher and watched as they rolled her in the ambulance.

"You comin'?" the guy asked. "We've got room for two more." I quickly jumped in the back and to my surprise Courtney followed. I didn't object, I mean she is the one who found Gwen in the first place, plus I was too worried to care.

**...At The Hospital...**

I sat in the waiting room with Courtney while Gwen was in surgery. Geoff called me few minutes after we'd gotten there to tell me that the rest of the cast was coming in the crap Total Drama bus. The police finished at the resort and were on their way to question Courtney and I.

Out of nowhere, Izzy burst through the door pushing a freaked out Noah in a wheelchair at full speed.

"Coming through! Aie Aie Aie!" She shouted rolling them both out of the room, seconds later as I'd though would happen, they crashed. Izzy came back in mere seconds carrying Noah in her arms.

"Izzy has arrived!"

"Izzy can you put me down?" Noah said.

"...Nope!" She said excitedly. Noah rolled his eyes but he had a small smirk on his face.

"So how's Gwen?" Noah asked.

"We don't know, she's still in surgery." I said.

"Where is the rest of the guys?" Courtney asked.

"Big-O got stuck in the bus doors again!" Izzy said pointing out the window.

**...In the Bus...**

"Push!" The guys shoved Owen-whose body was stuffed between the bus doors- hard. A low grumbling sound echoed through the bus.

"Uh-oh guys?" Owen said.

"Yeah man?" Geoff answered.

"I can't hold it in much longer!" Everyone backed away towards the back of the bus holding their noses.

"Quick get the back door!"

"It's jammed!" It was too late, Owen farted and soon the whole bus was filled with the stink.

"UGH! OWEN!" Heather screeched.

"Sorry."

**...Back in the Waitingroom...**

"Good thing Iz dragged me off there." Noah said looking out the window, seeing Owen`gas up the bus. A cop car pulled up outside. A thin, yet muscular cop, probably about in his early forties, came up to the door, a tape in his hand.

"Duncan and Courtney?" His deep voice boomed through the room. Courtney and I stood up.

"Follow me." We looked at each other and then followed him into a quiet room with a TV and a few chairs.

"We have been looking for the guy who hurt miss Gwen for the last two months. We never have even caught a _glimpse_ of what he looks like. But today we got a breakthrough! Those camera's that are all around Camp Wawanakwa and Playa de Losers resort got us a good look at him. We have the tape, but to get a look at him, it involves seeing him attack your friend. So I understand you maybe wanting to see who would've done this, but I need to know if you can handle it. I'm not gonna sugar coat it either, the guy is brutal, and sick. So?" I gulped, seeing Gwen being nearly killed was the LAST thing I ever wanted to see, but if it got me look at this guy's face...I had to see who had the nerve to harm her.

"I can handle it." Courtney nodded. "Me too."

"Alright then, sit through the hell." He put the tape in.

**...Courtney...**

The policeman put the tape in and we waited. The screen fuzzed a bit, then the trail on which I'd found Gwen appeared. I found out immediately that the tape, being from reality TV, had audio. A few seconds later Gwen appeared walking down the trail. That's when everything turned horrific.

A middle-aged man with greasy-looking dark hair ran at Gwen from behind with a fairly large tree branch. She turned a little too late and he whacked her hard in the face with a sickening, thwack! She fell to the ground letting out a choked-sounding shout slip from her mouth. A cut appeared on her cheek, oozing blood.

"St-Stay away from me!" She cried, her voice shaking as she crawled backwards away from him. The man throwing down the tree branch reached for Gwen's leg. She kicked him as hard as she could, but her managed to grab both of her legs and pulled her back towards him.

"Let go! Help!" She screamed. The killer pulled a knife from his back pocket and striked at Gwen. She turned so the knife only slashed through her arm. I turned to look at Duncan as Gwen screeched in pain. Sweat was beading on his forehead, eyes wide in horror and anger. I noticed his fists were balled up, shaking. As if he was going to punch in the screen at any moment. Looking back at the screen, Gwen elbowed the man hard across the jaw, knocking him off her. She got up holding her arm, stumbling towards the resort.

"HELP!" She screamed loud and long. She stumbled a few feet before the killer grabbed her foot sending Gwen falling to the ground and then slashing at her legs with his knife.

Watching this terrified me. Horror movies were something I never really cared for, but at least when people got slashed in them, I had the relief of knowing it wasn't real. But this was real. I was really watching Gwen being brutally, nearly murdered. I'd wanted to get revenge on her for stealing Duncan, but never in a million years would I have wished this on her. Gwen kicked the guy in the face crawling away from him.

"D-Duncan!" Gwen cried, tears starting to roll down her cheeks. Duncan looked as if he'd just been punched in the stomach, he was breathing heavily. Gwen limped getting on her feet, again not getting more than a few feet when the killer grabbed her from behind putting a hand over her mouth.

"MMPH!" Gwen screamed. The killer raised his knife and slowly sliced her across the stomach. Gwen gave a loud scream from behind the man's hand and he let her fall to the ground, crying. The killer reached for the tree branch he'd dropped and held it ready to strike.

"Turn it off!" Duncan cried. I noticed he was crying, his face twisted partially in anger and he was covering his ears. The police officer turned off the TV and took out the tape. I knew that wasn't all the killer had done to Gwen, she'd had too many gashes and bruises for that to be it. I realized I was crying, now being fully aware of the few tears falling that I'd been to shocked to notice before.

"You know, I've seen every crime scene picture of those kids. Every one of them at the end of it were hard to look at." The policeman took in a deep breath. "I thought nothing could be worse." he shuddered, "But seeing what this guy actually DOES to these kids..." He trailed off. I nodded.

"I'll leave you two alone a moment," and with that he left the room. Duncan was facing away, obviously trying to hold back any tears from me.

"Duncan? Are you okay?"

"Okay? I just watched my girlfriend get beaten and nearly murdered and you wanna know if I'm okay!" I stayed silent. "Court, I've lost my dog Petey, Scruffy, and my granddad was killed by a drunk driver after I got eliminated on World Tour, I just...can't lose Gwen too." I couldn't say anything for a moment. He'd been through so much already, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"You really do love her, don't you?"

"More than anything." I turned away from him so he couldn't see me cry.

"You know Courtney, I DID love you once." I turned back around.

"What made you stop?" I desperate to know why he'd dumped ME. He sighed.

"Face it Courtney, we were too different from each other in every wayto last. We didn't last in the real world, much less on Total Drama, you constantly tried to change who I was, and spent a bunch of my TDA winnings, and really? A 32-page letter on how to correct my "faults"?" Did I really become so bad that I drove him away?

"And Gwen?"

"She's everything I could ask for in a girlfriend; she gets me, we have almost everything in common, we can actually have a conversation that doesn't turn to fighting or making out, she thinks my so called faults are what makes me perfect, and she never tries to change me. She loves me the way I am." In that moment I finally understood the reasons behind all the drama, I was too blind to see me and Duncan would never work out, that the spark was gone from our relationship, too dumb to see that we weren't really "in love" anymore.

"Gwen's going to be fine, I promise." I said, putting my hand on Duncan's shoulder. He gave me a small smile. I was absolutely shocked when he turned around and hugged me.

"Thanks Courtney." I smiled returning his hug. I was finally learning to forgive.

* * *

**AWWW Aren't they sweet. Is Gwen okay? Will the murder be caught? Will the total drama gang escape the bus full of toxic Owen fumes? REVIEW TO FIND OUT :D**


	3. Close Call

**UPDATE AT LAST :D Enjoy read and review ( and please try to leave positive feed back unless there is something in this story that I really need to improve on)**

* * *

...Duncan...

The waiting room was filled with the Total Drama cast. Everyone sitting in their own little groups. Geoff and Bridgette were in the middle of making out, Eva and DJ sat near me not really talking to anyone, Owen sat next to Noah who was napping with a, for once, worn out Izzy, her head was lightly resting on his shoulder. Trent sat down beside Courtney while Katie and Sadie sat between him and Justin. Sierra sat next to Cody with her hand on his shoulder. Beth was on the other side of Justin, Heather and Alejandro were off somewhere; probably sucking face in a closet. Lindsay was cuddling with Tyler and Leshawna was sitting with Harold. Ezekiel was in a therapy session, trying to get him back to normal. I sat with DJ.

I looked back towards Gwen's room hoping for doctor to come out and tell me I could see her. The whole interrigation thing for Courtney and I was un-needed thanks to the tape; it gave the cops enough to work with.

"Duncan, how are you man?" DJ asked.

"I honestly don't know. I just wished they'd let me see her dude."

"Gwen's a tough girl, she'll make it."

"I seriously hope you're right Deej." I sighed and looked back towards Gwen's room.

...Courtney...

"So, are you still peeved at Duncan and Gwen?" Trent asked me, zoning me out of my thoughts. I shrugged.

"A little, not so much right now."

"Understood, and hey if they want to be together so be it. Duncan just missed out on you." He said lightly elbowing me. I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks." I got up to go find the restroom, walking by Gwen's room, listening to try to hear what was going on. I couldn't hear anything. I did however hear some moaning and kissing noises coming from the janitors closet. I quickly hid behind a medicine cart as Heather came out, her hair ruffled and putting on make-up (most likely her trying to hide a hickey on her neck.) Alejandro peeked out obviously not seeing me. A few buttons on his shirt were undone.

Heather had threatened to sue Chris when she'd found out about the "Robot-Al" thing he'd pulled and gotten Alejandro an actual doctor.

"Hey." He said making Heather turn around. "I hate you." He said with a seductive tone in voice, giving her a small smirk. She gave him a smirk of her own.

"Back at 'cha." She winked before turning away back to the waiting room. Alejandro followed shortly after her. I sighed, even the queen of mean had a better love life than me, is something wrong with me?

...Gwen...

The sky was dark, a few stars lighting up the night, the moon hiding behind the clouds. I looked down at myself; not a single gash, bruise, or scar covered my body. Looking around I saw that I was in a field of grass and flowers I didn't really care to identify. A pair of warm hands wrapped around my waist. I shivered as he breathed against my neck.

"Hey sweetheart." I turned my head towards Duncan. He smiled capturing my lips with his. I never wanted this feeling to end. My eyes remained closed until I heard Duncan give a cry of pain as he was torn from my arms. Being knocked to the ground I opened my eyes. An arm wrapped Duncan's neck restricting his breathing.

"Gwen! Run!" He managed to choke out before falling to the ground; dead.

"No..." I looked up seeing my attacker weilding a bloody knife, which he'd forced into Duncan's back. He walked towards me raising the knife. "NO!" I screamed. He raised the knife high and brought in down. My world turned dark.

...Duncan...

I was becoming really impatient, almost ready to punch the wall in my frustration. It had already been nearly two whole damn hours! After an eternity a nurse came out.

"Gwen Rivers' group?" _Finally_. I, as well as pretty much everyone in the waiting room, stood up.

"Is Gwen alright?" I had to know, the anxiety was _killing_ me.

"Gwen is in critical condition, she had about 60 stitches all over, four broken bones, and had to have a few blood transfusions. On the upside there seemed to be no internal damage or serious head trauma, she's breathing fairly well. If things go well she'll make a strong recovery." I sighed in relief.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes you may." Again, I say, finally. The others began to follow until the nurse stopped them. "Let him have some alone time with her." I was grateful to that nurse for that.

I nearly froze going into Gwen's room. The strong, tough girl I knew and loved; all of sudden looked so fragile, like a porcelin doll. Bandages, that most likely concealed the stitches, covered her arms, body and one on her cheek. Almost as if they were holding her together. Her skin remained a deathly pale tone, her hair was matted to her head. A tube coming out of her nose to help her breathe, another tube sticking out of her arm on life support.

I almost didn't recognize the girl, I wished it was an imposter, that the real Gwen was healthy and back at the resort, not this broken person lying in the hospital bed. I swear, if I ever got a hold of the man who did this, I'd kill him.

"Please...please wake up Gwen." I touched her cheek, nearly pulling away from the coolness of it, like ice. She didn't move. I would've given anything to have her open her eyes, smile, anything. I sat there for who knows how long just waiting.

...20 minutes later...

As I was dozing off, I snapped my head back up at the sound of a long contious beep. Gwen's heart monitor; across the screen was a flat line.

No..NO! She couldn't die! She was going to live, she promised me! I quickly tried CPR.

"Gwen, no! Breathe!" After a try I ran out calling for a doctor. "Doctor? Nurse? HELP!" I'd managed to capture the attention of a doctor and a few of his helpers (as well as the Total Drama cast in the waiting room.)

The doctor followed me in and they frantically started to work over Gwen. One nurse put an air mask over Gwen's mouth and nose and the doctor got out two of those jump-start things. I on the other hand was close to hyperventalating, while the guys gathered in the door in shock at the scene before them.

"Clear!" The doctor shouted, pressing the jumpstarts to Gwen's chest. She stayed still. The doctor tried again, nothing.

_Come on Gwen, you can do this, it can't be your time yet. Please don't leave me..._

"Clear!" he tried again obviously losing hope. Then I heard the beeps on the monitor picked up again. She was alive! Everyone in the gang cheered as the doctor left the room leaving the oxygen mask on Gwen's mouth for safety. I sat in the chair next to the bed and caught my breath. Everyone who could, squeezing in. Cody sighed in relief as Sierra pulled him into a hug. He smiled. The girl may be a stalker, but I swear by this point Cody likes.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, Courtney giving me a look that asked; are you okay? She actually looked genuinely worried.

...Courtney...

I was freaking out as they tried to get Gwen breathing, I'd never been really good with death. I barely noticed Trent and Bridgette trying to calm me down.

Then I heard the cheers as the beeping on Gwen's heart monitor picked up. I was in relief. As much as I still did't totally like her, Gwen didn't deserve to die. We all filed into the room. Duncan sat next to the bed looking ready to pass out. I sent him a worried look.

As much as I tried, I couldn't escape the feeling that the worst was yet to come.

* * *

**What will happen next? Will Gwen be okay? Will the killer be caught? Will Summer break ever come? **

**REVIEW :3**


	4. Bad News

**Okay guys to be honest there is probably only about one more chapter after this. Why? Because I have writers block, other stories to finish, and I had no clue what to put between this and the end soooo, yeah ending is the next chapter. Sorry. BTW to the hardcore DXC fan who left a rude review (which I deleted) I understand you love DXC and I love DXG but, do not leave a mean review then go on a CLEARLY MARKED DXG fic of mine and leave a mean review, I won't stand for it. **

**So read and review.**

* * *

**...Duncan...**

Everyone was on edge now. They looked at her as if they were completely expecting her heart monitor to go off with another flat line. As if they expected her to die. I knew they were wrong though. Gwen was stronger than that, she was going to make it.

"WHERE'S MY BABY!" A grief-stricken sounding woman called out from down the hall. I went out to see at the desk, a pale, middle-aged woman with curly brown hair and dressed all in pink. With her stood a young teenage boy, about fifthteen, brown hair, wearing a hat and a green skull shirt. The similarities I spotted were dead on. This **had** to be Gwen's mom and little brother.

"Umm? Gwen's mom?"She shot her head around towards me, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Wait...you're Duncan, Gwen's boyfriend?" She asked unsure. I nodded.

"That'd be me." She quickly rushed over.

"Where's Gwen? Is she alright?" The poor woman sounded desperate.

"She's in here." I took her hand and had her and her son follow me back into the room. She immediately rushed to Gwen's side, tears falling down her cheeks. I motioned the rest of the cast to give them some alone time. Gwen's brother followed.

"I'm Alex." He said taking a seat next to me in the waiting room. "Thanks, for you and that Courtney girl saving my sis; the police filled us in."

"No worries."Alex smiled and looked around the room.

"Do those two ever get tired of sucking face?" He pointed, Geoff and Bridgette; of course. "Take it outside lovebirds." I said. Both of them quickly went out the front door.

"By the way," Alex whispered, " I actually like you better than that guy Gwen used to date...um, Trent." I smiled knowing Gwen's bro prefered me to Elvis. "After seeing the second season, are you sure the guy doesn't have ADD or multiple personality disorder?" It took all I had not to burst out laughing. Courtney and the man in question sat close to the TV, watching - what looked like - the news.

"Uhh, Duncan, you better come and see this!" Courtney called, motioning me towards her. I went and looked at the television, and my face turned pale.

_"In the latest news on the teenage killings, the poor teen victim who was recovering in intensive care in the Muskoka Health Center was killed last night as was two of the hospital's security staff. The attacker who landed the teen in the hospital apparently came back to finish him off. The seventeen-year-old victim; Ronald Chapman was found dead in his hospital room, apparently smothered with a pillow. As for any leads we can only assume that the killer will be heading to Muskoka's; Ontario Memorial Hospital to finish off his other latest victim, Gwen Scotts of the Total Drama series. Heaven help her. Back to you Derek."_

"No! Fuck!" I seethed,

"How long do you think till this guy comes here?" Trent asked.

"I'd say, since this place isn't far from the resort, probably...tonight." Courtney shuddered.

"I'm standing watch tonight." I said going back to warn Gwen's mother.

"And get yourself killed?" Courtney scolded grabbing my arm. "Not happening."

"Like you really care?" I said shaking my arm loose.

"I care enough not to let you die." She said in a low voice that sounded both scary and somewhat sexy. "We should see if we can get the cops to send someone over to help."

"Fine by me princess, but I am staying here killer or no killer, I'm going to warn Gwen's mom." Before I could even start towards the room, Gwen's mom rushed out, smiling.

"Everyone, Gwen's awake!"

**...Courtney...**

Gwen's mother, who's name was Sarah, Alex, and Duncan crowded around Gwen's bed. Her eyes **were** open, but just barely.

"How you feeling babe?" Duncan asked her.

"Great." Sarcasam thick in her voice.

"You sound tired." I said.

"I wouldn't be so tired if it weren't for all the damn pain killers they gave me. I can't feel anything past my shoulders. It's feels like I'm just a head." She groaned.

"Uh mom," Alex spoke up. "There's something we gotta tell you." _Oh no, poor Sarah won't take this well_.

"What?" Both Alex and Duncan took her out into the hall, shuting the door behind them. Leaving me alone with Gwen.

"Hey..." I said sitting in a chair next to her. Sarah could be heard sobbing out in the hall. Gwen looked at me confused.

"Courtney, what's going on." She asked weakly.

"The man who did this to you, he may be coming back here tonight." Gwen's eyes shot open.

"WHAT!" She yelped trying to sit up. I gently pushed her back down.

"No no, you can't get up yet, you need to preserve your energy!"

"I don't want to die! Get me out of here!" She cried, grabbing my wrists. Her skin was as ice cold as Duncan said.

"I can't, I'm sorry." I sighed. "But don't worry, Duncan and an officer will be keeping watch."

"What! No, I'm not going to risk Duncan dying too. You have to get him to leave Courtney, so he'll be safe." She begged.

"I tried already, he's very stubborn."

"Ugh! He's such an idiot!" She weakly pounded her fist against the covers.

"That too." Despite the situation, both Gwen and I laughed. Like we did when we were friend-ish.

"But seriously Courtney, I don't want anyone to die for me."

"Don't worry Gwen, Duncan's a strong boy, he can take care of himself."

"I seriously hope so." Sarah came back in. "Gwen the killer i-"

"Courtney filled me in mom."

"Okay, well Duncan told me that he and police will be watching, so I'm going to take Alex home so he'll be safe. I'll pray for you sweetie."

"I love you mom." Gwen said reaching over to hug her and her brother.

"Bye sis, I'll see you." Then it was just me, Duncan, and Gwen as the Sarah and Alex left.

* * *

**there will be more dxc friendship..ness in the next chapter**


	5. Final Battle

**Wow I am trying to get these stories updated guys, please have patience with me :) **

**WOOHOO ANOTHER UPDATE :D I HOPE YOU LIKE IT :P**

**Yet another chapter I hope you'll enjoy, this is probably the last one and then maybe an epilogue. **

**Read and Review**

* * *

**...Courtney...**

The hospital was dead quiet. Most of the workers were gone, it wasn't that big of a hospital. A nurse passed in the hallway every now and then but other than that, just silence. Police were guarding the entrances they could and another cop patrolled the halls. About two or three policeman were all that could be spared tonight. Duncan stood outside the door while I sat with Gwen.

She was a little woozy from the pain killers. Though, thankfully, considering the circumstances they didn't put her to sleep. The fear showed greatly in her face, not only for herself, but for everyone else. She'd tried getting Duncan to go back to the resort where he'd be safe, no dice. She'd done the same with me, I turned her down too. Duncan absolutely refused to leave.

So, so stubborn,...but sweet. It kind of made me remember the things I loved about him.

"I'm terrified Courtney." Gwen's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, I turned to look at her.

"It'll be okay."

"I couldn't deal with the guilt if you, or Duncan, or _anyone_ else got hurt." I put my hand on her shoulder, trying to be reassuring. "No one is going to die." I promised, even though I wasn't entirely sure of it. Duncan came in a minute later.

"Court, Gwen, another emergency came up in town. The guard in the halls had to leave." Just great! Like we had little security enough! "I'm taking his place, can you guard the door, you know, just keep a look out?" I nodded. He turned to Gwen. "Babe, it's past eleven o'clock; you need to get some sleep." It was true; Gwen looked dead tired, but she'd been refusing to fall asleep.

"But what if-"

"He won't get near you." Duncan cut her off, "now please, sleep." He kissed her on the cheek and went out. "Call if you need me." He said before shutting the door behind him. Gwen finally shut her eyes, seeming to fall asleep in seconds. I sighed and got up to take my new post.

**...Duncan...**

I turned down another hallway, my watch now reading: 11:32 PM. Everything was still quiet, a bit _too_ quiet if you ask me. Half of the lights in the halls were turned off, so it actually made the whole place a bit creepy.

As I turned another hall, I got this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. I didn't like it one bit. It was the kind of feeling when you _know _something's wrong.

"Hellooo?" I called out. No answer. Near the end of the hall, a door was left wide open. Curious, I walked down and walked into the pitch black room. I could hear a slight dripping sound, like something had spilled. As I stepped further in, I smelled a tinge of rust and salt in the air, it was really strong smelling too.

I froze, I knew that smell anywhere;...blood. I quickly turned on the light, nearly vomiting at the sight before me.

The simple little light flickered on and off, the light bulb almost dead. A cart of surgical knives was tossed on it's side in the corner. And then; I saw, hanging from the light fixture, **coated** in blood, a poor nurse. She was about middle-aged in her nurse outfit. her hair covering her face, a big gash near the top of her head. Her cheast had been cut so the light could be put through the hole, keeping her hung in the air.

_He was here...he was inside the damn buliding! How did he get past the cops! _Then I realized, _Gwen...and Courtney, they were both in danger, he could kill them both._ Over my dead body. I ran back towards Gwen's room, praying like hell I wasn't too late.

**...Courtney...**

_(Just a little before Duncan finds the nurse)_

I was down the hall, just around the corner from Gwen's room. I was shaking so badly, I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life. I was just about to go down another hall when I heard a muffled scream. I slowly went back towards the way I came which was where the sounds were coming from. Nearing the edge of the hall I heard a fairly loud thump as the screams cut off.

A pair of footsteps faded as I came around the corner. Against the wall, there were hooks that the employees used to hang their coats on, and on one of them, hung a nurse, probably in her 50s. Her head had been impaled on one of the hooks, blood trickled down the wall behind her. I put a hand to my mouth resisting the urge to scream. Then it hit me; the killer was here. Gwen...

My eyes widened as I rushed down the hall towards Gwen's room. Sure enough the same man from the tape was going into her room. God, he was much...bigger in person. He was at least nearly a foot taller than Duncan and he had a build almost like Chef's, though not entirely that big.

Then I heard a click; oh no,... he'd locked the door. I ran up to the door, being able to see through the small glass window. He was slowly walking towards the bed, where Gwen layed, fast asleep.

I banged on the door, yelling;

"Gwen! Wake up! WAKE UP!" I looked around for something to break down the door with. The only thing at my disposal was a fire extinguisher, it would have to do. I grabbed and got to the door yelling for Duncan. Inside the room, Gwen was waking up. Her eyes widened as she saw the killer with a pillow in his hand.

I hit the door handle with the extinguisher multiple times as he pushed the pillow over Gwen's face, while she screamed, trying to get him off. Finally the handle broke off and the door slid open. Daringly, I ran up and jumped onto the large man's back.

"You get away from her!" I screeched as he lost his grip on the pillow, while trying to get me off. Gwen pushed the pillow off of her face, trying to catch her breath. She tried getting up to help me, falling onto the floor. I noticed her legs, covered almost entirely in bandages and bruises. I bet the girl could barely walk right now. She reached up onto her food tray attached to the bed to pull herself up and grabbed the silver butter knife.

Just as the man threw me off him she plunged the knife into his side.

He howled in pain before shoving Gwen down, kicking her across the room so hard I thought he was going to break a rib. I quickly reached for the knife and jammed it in him again. Again he seethed and cried before he set his eyes on me. With the knife still in my hand he picked me up and threw me against the door. I swore I tasted blood. A pair of warms hands helped me get back on my feet. It was Duncan.

He ran forward towards the man who was closing in on Gwen, who was withering on the floor in pain. Pulling out his pocket knife he forced it into the killer's back, twice. The killer fell to the floor, seemingly unconscious. Noticing Gwen on the floor, Duncan quickly swooped down and picked her up. A bit of blood leaked out of her mouth. He quickly carried her over to me away from the killer, I quickly got a wheelchair from the corner and helped Duncan put her in it.

"I guess it's finally over." Duncan sighed in relief. "Boys, it's over come on in." He spoke into a walkie-talkie." Within seconds a police officer came in the door and went over to the killer's side.

"Get away from him!" I said.

"He's stopped breathing kids, it's over." In just the blink of an eye the killer sprung to life, grabbing the officer from behind, choking him with one hand and twisting his arm with the other. He pulled out his gun only for the killer to smack it out of his hand sliding across the floor.

Duncan went up to help the officer, as did I, not knowing where the gun went. Before we could manage to get the officer out of the maniac's grip there was a shot of gunfire. The killer dropped the officer who was gasping for air and holding his injured arm. The murderer had gotten shot in the chest. A second fire went off, this time right in the middle of his forehead. He dropped to the ground, dead.

We all looked up to see Gwen, holding the gun in her shaking hands.

"That is for all those people you killed asshole." She hissed, dropping the gun.

It was all over, I have never been more relieved in my life. Duncan smiled as Gwen wheeled herself over, barely able to stand up. Within seconds he pulled both of us into a hug.

I grinned. It felt so right.

* * *

**Woohoo! Another chapter done and another story almost finished! Review**


	6. Epilogue - Five Years Later

**Okay guys, this really really 100 million times really late but *sigh* I've had a lot on my plate with school, my other stories, and what not. Also the epilogue I wanted to write for this story, I dunno, it just flew under my radar for a while but I finally got my ass on here and have now brought the final chapter to end Forgiveness. Well, it's an epilogue but hey those are usually good. **

**For the final time I ask you read and review. I hope you guys like it and I hope you respect me for doing a story that wasn't entirely Anti - DXC :) You all are awesome and well, I hope you enjoy. And as for the DxC fans who still liked this story despite the main couple being DxG..., you guys are just...awesome.**

* * *

**Courtney's POV**

*Five years later*

I finished the final touches on my hair, sliding the last bobby pin into place. My now chest length hair framed my face in loose curls. I smiled down at the dark teal strapless dress I was wearing. Not exactly what I would call, my style, but then again it wasn't about me. It was her choice not mine. Everything about the ceremony wasn't "my style". It was different, unconventional, dark; but then again what did I really expect? I mean it is Gwen we're talking about. Anything that she and Duncan planned together was bound to be far from the norm.

If it had been me, everything would have been elegant and white, and look as if it was something out of a fairytale. But I knew my day would come soon, I had the rock on my finger to prove it. A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. The door opened and there was the man of the hour. His green hair dye was long gone, leaving only his natural black hair in messy yet spiked fashion, what his hair looked like when he grew it out enough without styling it into a mohawk. He wore a simple white button-up, black dress pants, and one thing you wouldn't normally find on the outfit for a wedding, his signature red converse, peeking out beneath his pant legs. He was still handsom all right, but he wasn't mine, I had long since accepted that.

"About ready for showtime Court?" He asked, keeping that same smirk that rarely left his face. Not a single piercing was missing from his face. I thought about how when we had dated, that if we ever married, I would have made him take those things out. But then again, his bride to be loved them, and to be honest after knowing him for about seven years I almost could not picture what he'd look like without them.

"Why are you visiting me? Why not Gwen down the hall."

"As much as I would love to, Bridgette and Sarah refuse to let me." He mumbled something about bad luck under his breath.

"Well, you know what they say about it being bad luck seeing the bride 24 hours before the wedding." I pointed out.

"Damn superstitions.."

"Relax you big baby, you can wait another five minutes, then you've got the next 60 years or so to see her." At this he smiled, probably thinking about when he would see her coming down the isle towards him in her white dress - one of the wedding traditions Gwen had decided to keep. I couldn't help but envy them, for their happiness, certainty, love.

"I can't wait for my wedding day.." I mumbled, looking down at my teal dress, wishing that it was a white one.

"Hey, your day's coming princess, tell Elvis to get his butt in gear quicker and it'll happen." He said using the nickname for Trent that had never changed. He stepped closer. "Do I at least get a hug or anything?" He held out his arms. I grinned and fell into them hugging him back. Moments later I heard the music warming up.

"You'd better get to your position now Duncan, unless you want to be late to your own wedding."

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you coming out in a few, Courtney." He gave me one last squeeze before going out the door. I checked myself in the mirror one last time before heading for the door. As I opened it someone else came inside. Trent.

"You look beautiful Courtney." He leaned in kissing my forehead. His dark hair kept falling into his green eyes.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." Admiring his slim figure in his black suit. I took his hand in mine. "I'm really happy for them."

"Me too." He said. "It'll be our turn in December." Trent smiled. It was October 31st, typical Duncan and Gwen.

"On the 14th?"

"You know it babe." He sighed giving me one last kiss.

"I'll be in the front row." I nodded as he headed out the door. I took one last look at myself in the mirror. I basically looked the same as I always have, but something was different. I had learned through that traumatizing experience five years ago. I had learned how to forgive, forget, and how to grow as a person. I liked that. I rushed out the door to bump into Bridgette and LeShawna, who were wearing dresses identical to mine as the other bridesmaids, Sarah - Gwen's mom, in her own pink dress that stood out so much in contrast with her gothic daughter, and of course Gwen dressed in a white dress with lacy off-shoulder sleeves and black beautiful designing around the waist and hem.

"I'll see you in a minute baby." Sarah said tearing up a little bit. "Wait where's your brother and the other boys? Alex!" Sarah called to the room next to mine, seconds later Alex, Geoff, and DJ came out wearing pretty much Duncan's outift, except they all opted for dress shoes and their shirts were a dark green.

"Chill Mrs. S, we're here." Geoff said smiling.

"I gotta go, the music's starts when I tell them, see you all." And on that note, Sarah disappeared through the opened double doors near the end of the hall. The first six of us paired up, leaving Gwen in the rear. DJ and LeShawna would go first, then Bridgette and Geoff, finally me and Alex would go. After that the bridal march would cue Gwen's entrance.

"I wish Dad were here for this..."Gwen sighed, looking at her feet, Alex and I were the first to comfort her. I had learned Gwen's father had died when she was seven, he'd been 38 when it happened. Car wreak.

"He's always here, sis."Alex patted his chest, hugging his sister. In five years, he'd certainely grown taller than her, not that was too difficult to do.

"He'd probably give anything to be here Gwen." She smiled at us hugging us both. I caught sight of the mulitple scars going up her arms under the lace and near her neck. Those scars on her body were a bit faded, but they would probably never really go away. That psychopath had left his mark on the three of us -Gwen, Duncan, and me. The images from the hospital would never leave me. Before we had a chance to talk more the music began to play.

_Okay, wait 10 seconds after Geoff and Bridgette and...go! _I thought as we walked up to the door.

I walked down the isle, arm linked with Alex's. People stared as we walked by a few faces I knew here and there, most if not all of the Total Drama cast was there, including Noah and Izzy, his hand wrapped around her slighly buldged stomach. Yeah, you heard me right on that one. Their relationship made me realize why he never filed a restraining order against her, despite the endangerment she had - okay still kind of was- to his life.

Just as they said Trent and Sarah sat in the very front row together, Trent smiled when he saw me. He mouthed; "_Love you._"

As Alex and I took our positions, the bridal march came on. Seeing her come floating down the isle made me want my wedding day to be here now more than ever, I wanted to experience what she was for myself. Duncan's face was priceless, as if he could hardly believe she was his.

The ceremony progressed as planned, they had even asked me to help so everything would _go_ as planned. If you had asked me about this happening six years ago, I would have made a huge deal about it, now, I was just happy to be a part of it. They both said 'I do' and sealed it with a kiss.

**...\o/...**

The reception came right after the ceremony right on schedule. The bride and groom shared a dance then the rest of us joined in. I got to tell you, despite it not being really my style the reception was pretty enjoyable. Trent and I danced a couple times. I held hands and danced with Gwen's little cousin Shannon, who had been the flower girl. At one point we all even danced to Thriller by Micheal Jackson.

As I sat to the side, someone held their hand out to me. I saw the bright blue eyes of Duncan.

"Spare me one dance princess?" He smiled. I took his hand and started dancing as the song played.

_It started with a whisper!  
And that was when I kissed her,  
and then she made my lips hurt  
I can't even chit-chat!_

The moment was almost perfect, I was dancing with one of my good friends, he was married, I was happily engaged. Everything was right.

_When Everybody talks babe!  
Everybody talks, everybody talks.  
Everybody talks, everybody talks._

_Yeah!_

Definetly I can put this day onto my list as one of my personal favorites.

* * *

**And against all odds the story ends with Courtney talking about some kind of list. :3 Alright what did you guys think, everyone in this ending is happy and that's how I like it. Review please. Thanks once again for reading :) As for the song at the end it is Everybody Talks by Neon Trees. I dunno why I picked it for this but screw it.**


End file.
